


The only exception

by tenshi6



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Movie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one saw him. And it was killing him. He wasn't being himself until he met Pitch. And from then on, Pitch wasn't going to be himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only exception

**Author's Note:**

> I know I made Pitch maybe a bit too OOC, he is way too tolerant and gentle with Jack, but remember, he is the only exception!

No one saw him. He was invisible and it was the worst. For almost 9 years by now no creature on Earth had taken notice of his presence. He spent countless days crying beside the lake or shouting at the Moon at nights, still not getting any reply or sign. He made snow and froze things whenever he felt like doing it but even that didn't make him feel better on that day. He knew he should have given up already trying so desperately to make himself visible but that was the only thing which gave him hope. Then again, he failed so Jack returned to the woods, sat beside his lake and wept endlessly. He slammed his fist against the cold, frozen ground, howling in frustration then after a few minutes he calmed down and continued crying silently.

"Are you okay?" A voice called in the pitch black night but Jack ignored it. None would talk to him. That was impo-

"Hey, kid." The voice called again, now being closer than before. Jack slowly blinked, his eyes trying to get used to the darkness. Soon, he saw a shape of an approaching figure.

"You-you see me?" Jack asked suspiciously, frowning in disbelief while rubbing his eyes.

"Of course." The stranger chuckled and Jack could only see the glowing eyes in the shadows.

"Ho-how? Who are you? Show me yourself!" He demanded, voice shaking both in uncertainty and excitement.

"I'm a spirit, just like you. That's why I'm able to see you." The owner of the voice came closer and grinned, his sharp teeth shining whitely. Jack's jaw literally dropped in shock and then without thinking he leapt forward and hugged the stranger whose limbs went numb in complete shock.

It lasted only for a few seconds and even though Jack was so happy, he let go. "Erm… sorry." He mumbled embarrassed but there were no signs of regret on his face. "I got a bit carried away. You're the first who can see me. What's your name?" He sputtered happily, eyes practically sparkling in genuine joy.

"Pitch." The man said after a little of hesitation, examining the boy with a frown.

"Really? That's a cool name. I'm Jack Frost. Did you also get your name from the Moon? I did but ever since he hasn't told me anything even though I-"

"You speak too much." Pitch's sigh cut Jack off and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy you're here." He admitted and he thought he saw a strange glint in those yellow eyes.

"Well, at least you're not crying anymore." Pitch said nonchalantly and wondered if he saw Jack blushing slightly.

Pitch knew Jack was different from everyone the moment he looked at him. He wasn't scared or disgusted of him, no, he was practically shining in joy and that made him special to Pitch. He was an exception. Jack knew nothing about him and so he didn't judge him like others did. He didn't saw the usual hate in those deep blue eyes. Pitch was so stunned when Jack hugged him, for a bare second thinking to kick him back but he hadn't felt like doing that. Instead, he let Jack have it in his own way.

"Um… Pitch?" Jack asked carefully, a hint of sadness clear in his voice. "Are you also invisible to people?"

Pitch's face darkened for a split second. "Yeah." He admitted, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"Don't be bothered about it. You're not alone, now." Jack ensured him, smiling sympathetically and Pitch frowned. This kid was so strange, he knew so little about the world.

"You're right." He said it more to himself than to Jack.

There came a long silence and Jack desperately tried to think of something to break it because the situation was getting awkward second by second.

"You said you're a spirit. So… then am I also a spirit?" Pitch nodded and Jack continued. "Do you have some special ability? Look, I can make snow and see, I can frost things- wait!" Jack leapt next to the leaving figure.

"You speak too much, kid." Pitch pointed out plainly and Jack blushed again, embarrassed.

"Sorry." He mumbled quietly. "If I promise to shut up, can I go with you?"

"Obviously… not." Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Please, I won't be a nuisance. I'll help you, I-"

"How will you help me, Jack? Cover my place with snow?" Pitch chuckled.

"No! I-I don'T know how but if you ask me to do something I'll. Please, don't leave me here, I don't want to be alone again." Jack didn't remember when he grabbed Pitch's sleeve so he let it go immediately when Pitch sent him a death glare. "Sorry."

Pitch was thinking hard. It really wasn't a good idea letting Jack close to him but the boy was frantically begging and for the first time in his entire spirit life, Pitch felt sorry for someone. Maybe, just maybe, he cared for him. 'What if he-? No, no, stop it, don't make a fool of yourself, Pitch!' He cursed in his mind. He had to keep Jack, and everyone else, away from himself.

"You can't come."

"Why? Did I do something wrong? I'll fix it. I know I speak too-"

"Shut up!" Pitch silenced him rather roughly. "I'm a dark spirit, kid, and you better stay away from me. It's better not to get involved with someone like me."

"But, you made me happy!" Jack claimed. "I don't care. And please, let me decide who I should get involved with!"

"You're so persistent." Pitch sighed defeated.

"I know." Jack grinned proudly then made a cute face at Pitch. "Please, take me with you."

"Fine." Pitch said after minutes of silence. "But I warn you, my lair is dark and empty."

'Just like I had been before I met you.' Jack thought with a smile then followed the spirit into the darkest shadows.

Weeks passed and Jack quickly got used to Pitch's place, not really minding its state. He could go outside whenever he wanted or when Pitch practically ordered him, telling the boy not to be a nuisance. However, Jack didn't really mind it. He liked being outside but also, he had a place to call home and also, he had someone who he could talk to.

"Hey, Pitch, can I help you somehow?" Jack appeared in the doorframe of Pitch's room, grinning.

"No, just leave me alone." Pitch gritted his teeth, not looking at him.

"Please? I want to do something. What about cleaning-up?" Jack suggested.

"You cleaned the whole lair half a day ago." Pitch sighed.

"Really?" Jack blinked surprised. "I thought more time's passed since then." He wondered aloud, walking in without Pitch allowing it.

"No." Pitch said shortly.

"Then anything else?" Jack insisted, reaching Pitch and hopped onto his desk. "Please?"

"Get off." Pitch snarled and pushed Jack off. "Listen, there's no need for you doing anything here so just go out and do whatever you prefer, okay?" He raised an eyebrow as Jack smirked cheekily.

"Whatever I prefer?"

"Yes." Pitch waved off, not really minding what kind of trick Jack wanted to play on humans. He thought he was finally free from Jack at least for a few hours but he was badly mistaken.

At the next moment Jack was in front of him and wrapped his arms around Pitch's neck and pulled him down. If that wouldn't have been more than enough, he pressed his lips against Pitch's, closing his eyes. Pitch's eyes, on the other hand, went wide in shock then pushed Jack back not too gently, wiping his mouth. "What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted.

"I saw it yesterday and wanted to try it. It's a way to express my thank, isn't it?" Jack frowned unsurely.

"Yeah, between lovers." Pitch rolled his eyes annoyed and sarcastically.

"So, is it a bad thing?"

"Yes!"

"Strange, because those I saw were having fun. If I remember correctly it's a kiss, right?"

"First, it's complicated to explain. Secondly, this wasn't a proper kiss!"

"Then what's a proper kiss?"

"Dammit, Jack, go find a bloody library and look up it!"

"But it's easier if you tell me right now." Jack insisted.

"It's not something that could be described." Pitch retorted.

"Then show me. Please, I want to know it."

"Are you nuts? No way."

Jack pouted but then grinned and Pitch knew that didn't mean anything good.

"If you show me I'll leave you alone for a whole day." He offered.

"I should kick that persistent ass of yours."

"Yeah, but you won't." Jack pointed out bluntly, grinning.

Pitch gave the offer a second thought. "For a week."

"Mmm… be it three days."

"Four."

"Deal. But it won't count if you trick me." Jack eyes him suspiciously.

"Deal." Pitch grinned then wrapped his arms around Jack's slim torso and pulled him closer. He could feel the boy's rapid heartbeats in anticipation. "Close your eyes." He whispered, thinking he was a complete idiot for doing it but Jack was pretty much of an entertainment. Jack shut his eyes tight, unconsciously wrapping his arms around Pitch's neck. "Let me lead you." Pitch whispered again, his breath hot against Jack's lips.

Then Pitch leant forward and covered Jack's lips with his own, putting a little pressure on them. He licked those delicious lips then forced his tongue into the boy's mouth which reluctantly opened. Jack gasped as Pitch's tongue lapped his own but didn't break the kiss. He pulled Pitch closer, following his tongue's movements with his. Pitch's taste was intoxicating – Jack took notice of it - and he wanted more. The boy tried to deepen the kiss by pulling Pitch even closer, his fingers caressing the back of his neck softly. Pitch didn't complain about it. Moreover, he slid his hand under Jack's hoodie, moving it up and down, caressing the smooth skin gently while he continued kissing him slowly, deeply.

However, it didn't last forever and soon, Pitch pulled back even though it took him all his control not to smash Jack against the desk, rip his clothes off and make him his.

"I kept my promise." Pitch's voice snapped Jack back to reality and he nodded, still a bit dizzy.

"See you later." He smiled and left, aiming for the town to find that library thing Pitch had mentioned earlier. He wanted to do some research.

"Hey, missed me?" Jack called cheekily, grinning at Pitch.

"Not really." Pitch grunted under his breath.

"I found pretty interesting information at that library place." While he was speaking he dropped five books onto Pitch's desk. "But there are some parts I don't understand."

"So what?" Pitch sighed after minutes of silence since Jack didn't seem to continue.

Jack bit his bottom lip in uncertainty, glancing at Pitch. "I thought you might… explain?"

Pitch grabbed the book lying on the top, glanced at it then dropped it back. "No." He stated firmly.

"Why?"

"'Cause I won't talk about these kind of things with you."

"But I don't have anyone else to talk with." Jack claimed.

"You're a child." Pitch reasoned.

"We, spirits, don't age."

"Jack, just as you said, you're a spirit and these books are for humans." Pitch tried to make Jack loosing interest but it was useless.

"I don't care! I want to try it 'cause I saw-"

"What?!" Pitch almost squeaked in shock.

"Erm… I…" Jack shifted from his right leg to the left nervously, going silent for several minutes.

Pitch rubbed his temple. "Listen, kid. I agreed you live with me but that's all. I'm a dark spirit, I do very bad things you can't even imagine and certainly, I'm not going to give you sex-ed lessons."

"But I want to-"

"This conversation is over, Jack!" Pitch snarled, his face darkening and Jack knew quite well it was time to leave, there was no opposing now. He grabbed the books without a word then left. Pitch leaned back to his seat, sighing. 'Bloody hell, that was close.'

However Pitch was badly mistaken if he thought Jack would give up so easily. A few days later when the boy assumed Pitch had calmed down, he visited him again in his room.

"If you came bothering me with those stupid books again you better leave now." Pitch stated before Jack could open his mouth, not even looking at him.

"No, I have another question."

"Oh." Pitch raised an eyebrow slightly surprised. "Then what is it?"

"Are there other spirits, too?"

"Of course." Pitch nodded. "Why?" He asked against his will as Jack turned to leave.

"Well, I was thinking about it and since you don't want to help me I thought I should go and find other spirits. Also, you prefer being alone. I know I'm annoying you. So, thanks for everything." Jack said quietly, not even looking at Pitch. "Farewell."

He thought his wonderful plan failed as he was walking away but then Pitch appeared right in front of him from the shadows and Jack smirked to himself triumphantly.

"You're not annoying me." Pitch admitted.

"Oh, really?" Jack snorted sarcastically. 'That's it Jack, play along, just a little more!'

"Really." He replied calmly.

"Does that mean you… that you don't want me to… leave?" Jack asked slyly.

"Don't get so full of yourself, kid." Pitch grinned.

"If I stay" Jack started and removed his hoodie, dropping it onto the floor, exposing his naked chest, "will you have sex with me?" He asked innocently and Pitch gulped thick at the sight.

"Look, you're only a child." He reasoned, grabbing Jack's fallen piece of cloth, handing it back to him.

Jack rolled his eyes but instead claiming he wasn't a child he said "so what?"

"Why do you want it so badly? Do you even know what that is?" Pitch frowned.

"Yes, I know." Jack stated sharply.

"Then still why are-?"

"The question is why do you not want it? You're a dark spirit, why are you hesitating?" Jack asked bluntly, raising his voice. He grabbed his hoodie Pitch was holding and dropped it back to floor.

"'Cause I don't want to hurt you!" Pitch snapped.

"Why do you care?!"

"Dammit, Jack, I don't know!" He shouted angrily and Jack didn't know what to say. Both went silent for a while then Jack coughed awkwardly.

"I think I-I love you." He admitted in a barely audible tone, his cheeks turning red.

"It's because I'm the only one who you can talk to." Pitch explained; his tone more gentle this time.

"No, it's different." Jack exclaimed, staring into Pitch's yellow eyes. "I'm-I'm still not sure but ever since that kiss… something is wrong with me. I must know. Please." He grabbed Pitch's hand, squeezing it tight.

"I don't think it's the best idea-"

"Please, I don't care if you hurt me. Just once, just once is fine."

Jack wrapped his arms around Pitch's neck and slowly pulled him down for a kiss. This time Pitch didn't oppose and gave Jack the kiss he wanted. He tried to avoid this so hard ever since he had met Jack but now, seeing the boy practically begging for it made Pitch to lose control. He pushed Jack against the wall, still claiming his lips hungrily while Jack was clinging onto him, kissing back eagerly.

Pitch ran his fingers up and down his naked chest, earning lustful moans from the boy who broke the kiss when Pitch palmed his bulge through his pants.

"The feeling you have isn't love, Jack, it's just desire." Pitch whispered against his mouth, slowly stroking the boy's erection through the thin layer of clothing. 'I give him a hand-job and he'll calm down.' Pitch thought naively, still not accepting the fact that Jack wanted him.

Jack shut his eyes tight as Pitch finally slid his hand into his pants and gripped his manhood. A small moan escaped from his lips and it was quickly swallowed by Pitch once again. His hands moved from his neck to his chest, gripping a fistful of his black coat while he kissed back weakly. "Pitch." He broke the kiss with a gasp as the man moved his hand up and down his erection, drawing Jack close to the edge. "wa-wait!"

"No, Jack, I won't." Pitch sneered slyly then bit the soft skin of his neck not too gently, then sucking it, leaving a visible, red mark.

"Ahh-sto-STOP!" Jack gathered all his power and pushed Pitch back roughly.

'That's it.' Pitch thought, not admitting he was a bit disappointed. 'He already changed his mind.'

"See? I told you it's not-" Pitch started to state confidently but then Jack leapt forward as firmly as his trembling legs allowed and pushed Pitch down onto the floor, climbing on top of him with a needy glint in his eyes.

"We can't finish too early." He sent him an apologetic look then grinned as he moved down, his fingers busy with freeing Pitch's arousal.

"Jack, are you-ahh!" Pitch tried to push him off but then the boy finally freed his erection and took the tip of it into his mouth without hesitation. He could feel the damned kid's satisfied smirk against his flesh as he let out a gasp uncontrollably.

Pitch had to admit that Jack was pretty skilful, considering it was his first time ever doing it. He grabbed a fistful of those white locks and forced him to take deeper, wanting to feel more of his hot mouth. Jack did his best not to choke but when Pitch's large erection hit the back of his throat he pulled back immediately, coughing. Pitch chuckled at his reaction.

"Bastard." Jack said when he could breathe again normally.

"I know you liked it, Jackie." Pitch purred against his ear then pushed Jack off, onto his back and climbed onto him with a predatory look. Jack's heart was beating so fast he thought it would soon rip out of his chest and his body tensed as Pitch pinned his wrists down. "Relax." Pitch whispered against his lips in a gentle tone then let go of his wrists. He gave Jack a deep kiss while he caressed his cheeks softly, his fingers moving from his face through his neck and nipples to stroke his abdomen. Pitch then pulled back to remove his clothes while Jack did the same, then leant back, spreading his legs to Pitch, blushing madly as he was in such a vulnerable position.

Pitch had to try hard not to lose control and fuck the soul out of the boy. He knew he had to take him slowly and carefully, he didn't want to hurt Jack. Anyone but Jack. Pitch licked three of his fingers then placed them at the boy's entrance while he leant forward to kiss Jack again, distracting him.

Jack winced against Pitch's mouth as a finger was pressed into him but didn't break the kiss. It was strange but not painful, and he was trying to concentrate on Pitch. Then a second finger was added and Jack winced again, the feeling uncomfortable but it turned to be rather pleasurable when he relaxed and Pitch moved the fingers inside him, making scissoring movements. And finally, Pitch added a third finger and Jack gasped, breaking the kiss only for a second. It wasn't the best feeling in the world but Jack focused on Pitch's lips and kissing back so quickly, he got used to the fingers. After a minute he was making small moans of lust as Pitch moved his fingers in and out of him. He was enjoying it and a disappointed whimper left his mouth when Pitch removed his fingers.

He placed his erection at Jack's entrance and the boy immediately tensed. "If you don't want to do it, we can stop." Pitch offered him last but he shook his head.

"It's okay." Jack ensured him, trying to calm his breathing down. He sent Pitch a shy grin then leant back, his fingers scraping the cold ground, desperately trying to find something to hold on.

"Relax, Jack, I won't hurt you." Pitch whispered softly in the darkness and his voice was so tender, it made Jack to forget everything until Pitch pushed the tip of his manhood into his small body. Jack gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight, holding back a painful moan. Pitch moved one hand to the Jack's manhood, stroking it while he held his hips firmly with the other and he pushed into him with one, swift movement.

"Ahh!" Jack screamed loudly in pain, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Jack, calm down." Pitch ordered him while he was still stroking his member and Jack nodded. Pitch leant forward and kissed him passionately, feeling Jack completely relaxing under him.

He rolled his hips and though Jack winced in pain, he rocked his hips against Pitch. The first few thrusts were painful as hell, Jack thought Pitch was going to literally tear him into half but then he started enjoying it and soon, the painful cries turned to moans of pleasure.

"Harder!" Jack commanded and for once, Pitch gladly did as he was told.

He quickened his pace, slamming in and out and with a well-aimed thrust, he hit a spot that made Jack seeing stars. "Oh, fuck!" He moaned in bliss, wrapping his arms around Pitch's neck, clinging onto him for dear life.

Pitch aimed for that spot again and again until Jack reached his climax. His body went numb and he threw his head back, screaming "Pitch" in pure bliss as his mind went blank. Feeling the muscles tightening around his erection, Pitch came soon, too, a husky groan escaping from his lips then he collapsed on top of Jack, panting heavily.

Jack hugged him tighter and grinned happily. "Now I'm sure I love you."

Pitch didn't reply, only rolled his eyes at that statement but grinned, too, placing a soft kiss on Jack's neck. Yes, he was the only one who Pitch would ever care for.


End file.
